The Image Of You
by Todoroki Winchester
Summary: L'interface vocale du Tardis affiche l'hologramme du Maitre, obligeant le Docteur a penser à son ami disparu et révélant les sentiments qu'il éprouve à son égard
La scène se passe après la saison 6 ! Bonne lecture :)

Le Docteur était assis sur son fauteuil dans sa légendaire machine à voyager dans le temps : le Tardis. Les jambes croisées et les mains jointes, il réfléchissait, bercé par les doux sons du moteur de son vaisseau. Cette cabine de police bleue qui l'accompagnait partout était sa véritable compagne de route depuis ses neuf cents ans où il voyageait.

Il avait vu beaucoup de monde mourir ou partir, mais le Tardis était toujours là. Fidèle destrier ! _Sexy_ , comme il s'était habitué à le nommer.

Il sourit en repensant au moment où Sexy était devenue réelle. Enfin...c'était une façon de parler.

En effet, après s'être posé sur un astéroïde, le Tardis s'était éteint, sa matrice lumineuse ayant disparu. Le Docteur avait finit par comprendre que l'âme de son vaisseau avait été déposée dans le corps d'Idris, une jeune femme habitant sur l'astéroïde.

Ces quelques heures en compagnie du Tardis avaient été les meilleures de toute sa longue vie. C'était la première fois qu'il avait pu converser avec lui, ou du moins recevoir une réponse compréhensible. Il avait l'habitude de lui parler en temps normal, lui racontant des anecdotes, lui faisant part de ses théories les plus folles mais malheureusement, les seules réponses que le Tardis pouvait lui fournir étaient ces bruits qui le caractérisaient.

Cette aventure était mémorable. Ils avaient formé un beau duo, son vaisseau étant le seul à le connaître autant que lui-même, voir plus.

\- Tu me manques _Sexy_ , lâcha-t-il en soupirant.

Quelques cliquetis lui répondirent, le faisant sourire. Mais très vite il replongea dans ses souvenirs, passant en revue toutes ces personnes qui avaient parcouru un bout de chemin avec lui.

Maintenant il était seul. Il finissait toujours seul.

Il avait pensé qu'il finirait par s'y habituer, mais la douleur, le déchirement et la solitude qu'il vivait à chaque fois étaient toujours bien présents.

Voyager seul était différent. Personne à impressionner, à qui montrer son potentiel et avec qui partager toutes ses découvertes. Il trouvait le temps long dans ces moments-là. _Un comble pour un Seigneur du Temps_ , pensa-t-il.

Se redressant tout à coup à la vitesse de l'éclair, il demanda à avoir l'interface vocale du Tardis. Aussitôt, un hologramme le représentant s'afficha à quelques mètres de lui et déclara avec la voix du Docteur :

\- Interface vocale activée.

Il s'observa un moment. C'était sa onzième régénération, la onzième fois que son physique changeait mais chacune de ses apparences avaient eu des avantages et des inconvénients. Son regard se posa sur son nœud papillon rouge, lui étirant un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- _Bow ties are cool_ , murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis se souvenant de ce qu'il voulait faire, il demanda au Tardis :

\- Montres-moi quelqu'un que j'aime. Le meilleur compagnon que j'ai pu avoir.

Il doutait que son vaisseau puisse lui montrer une seule personne tant il avait aimé voyager avec chacune d'entre elles. Il voulait mettre le Tardis au défi. D'ailleurs celui-ci mit plusieurs secondes avant d'afficher un visage qu'il connaissait. Très bien même...

\- Le Maître ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. C'était déroutant, troublant.

\- Je ne suis pas le Maître. Je suis une interface vocale, lui répondit l'hologramme avec la voix de son ami d'enfance.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils et se mit à tourner autour de l'image du Maître, l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Pourquoi le Maître ? Il n'a jamais été un de mes compagnons, dit-il en réfléchissant.

Bien sûr il n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qui était logique puisque l'interface n'était pas censé pouvoir lui en fournir.

Il revint donc devant l'hologramme, observant le visage neutre de l'homme, ses yeux marron, la folie et la tristesse dans son regard...

Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de penser au Maître. Il avait été une victime des Seigneurs du Temps, de son propre peuple qui lui avait implanté ces sons de tambours qu'il entendait constamment. Cela c'était fait lors de l'initiation consistant à regarder le cœur du vortex du Temps. Depuis ce jour, alors qu'ils n'étaient tous deux âgés que de huit ans, la folie avait envahi son ami d'enfance.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, le Maître ou plutôt Harold Saxon comme il se faisait appeler, ayant en tête de prendre possession de la Terre, le Docteur - alors sous sa dixième forme - avait tenté de l'aider, voulant comprendre ce qu'étaient ces "tambours" que son ami entendait. Malheureusement il avait échoué et le Maître était mort dans ses bras, tué par sa femme.

À ce moment-là, il avait eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait. Pendant un court instant il avait espéré ne pas être le dernier survivant de la Guerre du Temps mais la mort de son ami avait fait disparaître tout espoir en lui.

Ça c'était le premier coup dur qu'il avait subi avec le Maître. Il y en avait eu un second peu de temps après ces événements.

Le Docteur avait en effet appris la résurrection de l'homme par le biais d'un culte d'Harold Saxon, qui voulait le voir revenir. Mais le Maître avait déjà eu le temps d'étendre sa domination sur Terre en modifiant l'ADN de tous les êtres humains pour qu'ils aient son apparence.

Profitant de son pouvoir, les Seigneurs du Temps avaient alors utilisé le lien qu'ils avaient crées avec lui, sous forme de bruits de tambours dans sa tête, pour ressusciter Gallifrey, leur planète, et ainsi s'échapper du verrou temporel posé par le Docteur.

Le Maître avait tenté d'arrêter le Docteur qui essayait de faire échouer son plan mais, comprenant qu'il avait été manipulé par les Seigneurs du Temps depuis son enfance, il avait décidé de sauver son ami et de renvoyer son peuple dans le verrou, tombant avec lui.

Sa disparition avait ému le Docteur qui avait regretté de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, le convaincre de se laisser aider. Il lui avait sauvé la vie en même temps que celle de milliard de Terriens et maintenant il était mort. Son ami, son frère, le dernier survivant, comme lui, de la Guerre du Temps. Ce petit garçon fragile que l'on avait utilisé à des fins atroces...

Il soupira, revenant à la réalité pour contempler son défunt ami. Il n'était pas sûr que tout soit perdu. Peut-être le Maître était-il quelque part, vivant ?

\- Te retrouverais-je un jour ? demanda-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Je ne suis pas le Maître. Je suis une interface vocale, résonna la voix du Maître à travers le Tardis.

Les cœurs du Docteur se serrèrent, le remplissant de tristesse et de nostalgie. Il aurait aimé revoir son ami et pas seulement sous la forme de cet hologramme.

\- J'avais tellement de choses à te dire, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec le Maître. Lui qui pensait toujours l'avoir, se rendait compte que ça n'était pas le cas. Et impossible de remonter le temps pour espérer le revoir. Il risquerait de croiser sa propre ligne temporelle et ne pas pouvoir changer le futur de son ami lui ferait encore plus de mal.

Le Docteur ne s'était jamais caché concernant sa sexualité. Pour quoi faire ? Homme ou femme il ne faisait aucune distinction. Les deux sexes l'attiraient tout autant. Mais avec le Maître il y avait autre chose. Une attirance plus forte que ce qu'il avait déjà ressentis pour River Song par exemple.

Ils étaient tous deux des Seigneurs du Temps, des amis d'enfance, des frères, mais il aurait désiré plus. Étrangement, il avait cru déceler la même envie chez le Maître.

\- Cela m'aura appris une chose : les Seigneur du Temps ne prennent pas le temps de profiter de chaque moment, lâcha-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Il leva les yeux vers l'hologramme et tendit sa main vers la joue du Maître. Celle-ci passa à travers et il baissa son bras, déçu, bien qu'il s'y attendait.

\- Je t'aimais et je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire. À quoi bon vivre neuf cents ans de folles et dangereuses aventures si c'est pour se retrouver désemparé face à une telle situation ? demanda-t-il le regard triste.

\- Je ne suis pas le Maître. Je suis une interface vocale, répéta une nouvelle fois l'hologramme.

Le Docteur soupira encore. Pourquoi disait-il toutes ces choses à une image ? Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il n'était même pas sûr que le Maître aurait répondu à ses avances.

\- Tout cela est inutile, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il allait demander à l'interface vocale de se désactiver quand celle-ci prit la parole, lui permettant de savourer quelques instants la voix de son amour perdu.

\- Le Maître a déclaré ressentir quelque chose pour vous lorsqu'il a pris les commandes du Tardis.

Le Docteur écarquilla les yeux et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Montres-moi les enregistrements, demanda-t-il en courant vers l'écran se situant au-dessus des commandes du vaisseau.

Aussitôt des images défilèrent, lui montrant son ami aux commandes et discutant avec un hologramme le représentant sous sa dixième forme.  
 _J'étais vraiment pas mal_ , pensa-t-il.

Puis il se concentra sur la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux et monta le son. Le Maître, comme à son habitude, dansait en déclenchant plusieurs commandes pour faire décoller le Tardis. Il se plaignait que le Docteur ne soit pas avec lui, qu'il n'ait pas su voir au-delà des apparences, le voyant comme un ennemi à surveiller alors qu'il y avait bien plus entre eux. Bien que l'homme ait toujours cette étincelle de folie dans le regard, le Docteur pouvait voir qu'il était sincère.

Alors, lorsque son ami appela l'interface vocale et qu'il le vit discuter avec son image, le Docteur sentit une chaleur familière se propager dans tout son corps. Il avait ressenti la même chose en présence du Maître.

D'ailleurs ce dernier s'était approché de lui, collant pratiquement son visage à celui de l'hologramme qui ne cessait de répéter :

\- Je ne suis pas le Docteur. Je suis une interface vocale.

Il entendit tout. Le Maître se confiait sur son enfance, sur les tambours qu'il ne voulait plus entendre, sur cette soif de pouvoir qui s'était imposé à lui après son initiation. Puis il en vint au Docteur.

À l'entente des mots le concernant, ce dernier sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Maître soit capable de dire de telles choses.

Il repassa l'enregistrement plusieurs fois laissant la scène se graver dans son esprit. Lorsque son ami en vint au passage qui l'intéressait le plus, celui qui faisait battre son cœur trop rapidement, le Docteur monta encore le son et ferma les yeux.

Les paroles du Maître résonnèrent dans le Tardis.

\- Ne nie pas tes sentiments Docteur, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Nous somme deux Seigneurs du Temps, les derniers, les survivants de cette grande guerre. Au lieu de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues nous pourrions nous entraider, prendre possession de toutes ces planètes que nous connaissons !

Puis il s'interrompit, chantant les paroles d'une de ses chansons préférées, celle que le Docteur avait entendue plus tard alors que le Maître le détenait prisonnier : _I Can't Decide_ de Scissor Sisters.

\- _Don't wanna be a bad guy. I'm just a loner baby. And now you've got in my way._ Peut-être même que tu pourrais m'aider comme tu le dis Docteur et dans ce cas nous pourrions redevenir comme avant. Nous étions si proches...

Le Maître se rapprocha de l'hologramme et alla lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Nous pourrions l'être davantage. Toi et moi. Réunis jusqu'à la mort. Nous aimant à travers les étoiles. Qu'en dis-tu Docteur ?

\- Je ne suis pas le Docteur. Je suis...

L'homme chanta plus fort, recouvrant la voix de l'hologramme de son chant et dansant à travers tout le vaisseau.

\- _I can't decide whether you should live or die. Oh you'll probably go to heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry._ Viens avec moi Docteur ! Je t'attends !

Il dansa autour de l'hologramme et continua sa route en montant sur le fauteuil, sautant sur le sol et chantant comme si la mélodie jouait derrière.

\- _No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds. We're going for a ride._

Un tremblement secoua le Tardis, obligeant le Maître à revenir aux commandes. Il regarda une dernière fois l'hologramme du Docteur et demanda à l'interface vocale de se désactiver. L'enregistrement continuait mais il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant.

Rouvrant les yeux, le Docteur fixa l'écran un moment et l'éteignit avec un sourire en coin. Il savait à présent que ses sentiments étaient partagés mais il avait mal de savoir que son ami était mort sans savoir qu'il aurait aimé le rejoindre.

\- Nous nous reverrons peut-être un jour, lâcha-t-il en observant l'hologramme du Maître.

Il désactiva l'interface vocale puis reprit les commandes de son vaisseau ayant une idée en tête : trouver un moyen de changer le futur et de sauver le Maître. Chantonnant lui aussi _I Can't Decide_ , il sourit, bien décidé à retrouver son ami et à ne plus jamais voyager seul.

Bien sûr, trop concentré sur cette idée, il n'avait pas vu l'hologramme du Maître lui sourire et lui faire un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.


End file.
